Momentos
by Mouxe
Summary: Para el mes Sasusaku pequeñas historias con tematica diaria.
1. Pintura

Pintura.

El color favorito de Sasuke era el azul aunque muchos no lo supieran o si quiera lo imaginaran.

El color favorito de Sakura es el rojo, todos lo saben.

Por eso mientras se acercaban a los terrenos del Clan tomados de la mano, conversando de temas sin importancia disfrutando de la cálida compañía del otro se sorprendieron con el intenso olor a pintura que flotaba en el ambiente.

-¿Pediste que vinieran a pintar la habitación? –Pregunto ella con duda. Poco más de una semana le había pedido a su esposo que pintara la que sería la habitación del bebé que esperaban pero como últimamente ambos se encontraban tan ocupados lo dejaron en segundo plano.

-No. Dije que la pintaría yo. –Respondió un poco contrariado y ofendido. ¿Acaso no dijo claramente que él se encargaría de todo lo relacionado a sus hijos? –Voy a revisar.

Espero unos minutos a que entrara para luego seguirlo –seguro la regañaría al alcanzarlo –silenciosamente, no permitiría intrusos en su hogar, este que tanto dolor le costó construir, la sola idea la hacía enojar... Por otra parte su mente lógica se preguntaba: ¿Qué hacia un ladrón con pintura en su casa? Además el olor le estaba comenzando a producir nauseas, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en el momento acercándose con precaución al sitio donde predominaba el aroma.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron a coro tres voces juveniles.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron casi instantáneamente de lágrimas, en parte por la emoción, en parte por las hormonas. Ahí frente a ella se encontraban sus tres hijos mayores con hermosas sonrisas, manchados con pintura por todo el rostro y en sus ropas.

Atsuko, su primogénita siempre diestra en las artes.

Sora, su segundo niño, siempre creativo y deslumbrante.

Kano, su tercer niño, siempre amable, dulce y sincero.

Estornudo sin querer por lo concentrado del olor pero no pensó en salir solo por seguir admirando esa belleza, en las paredes del cuarto, sus hijos habían pintado un paisaje: Un cielo despejado con diferentes degradados de azul, esponjosas nubes con formas de animales, un sol sonriente, el suelo cubierto de grama de un brillante verde incluso algunos tonos semejantes a su iris, flores moteadas en buena parte del cuadro, y de un lado se encontraban todos ellos; Sakura con su kimono rojo con blanco, sonriendo con un bebe en brazos que aun no tenía coloreado su cabello, a su lado abrazándola se encontraba Sasuke, de frente estaba Atsuko con sus grandes ojos verdes ocultos parcialmente tras su cabellera negra pasando cada uno de sus brazos sobre los gemelos, Sora y Kano, cuyos ojos negros estaban brillantes.

-¿Te gusta, mamá? –Kano la miro con una expresión tan expectante que solo pudo lanzarse abrazarlo fuertemente – ¿Mamá?

-Son las hormonas. –Explico entre sollozos. –Los amo tanto.

-Nosotros también te queremos. –Corearon los hermanos al abrazar a su madre grupalmente.

-A ti también te queremos, padre. –Comento la muchacha lanzándose a los brazos protectores de su progenitor, siendo una niña de papá no tardo en recibir un beso en la frente.

-Ustedes son mis más grande tesoros. –Pronunció avergonzado.

Sakura volvió a toser por lo que todos decidieron que lo mejor era evacuar la habitación –y la residencia –hasta que se aireara un poco. Sakura caminaba delante acariciando su abultado vientre al tiempo que conversaba animadamente con su hija, los gemelos justo detrás actuaban como los guarda espaldas de tan hermosas criaturas.

_Los amo. _

El solo pensamiento lo tranquilizo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos para grabar dicho momento a fuego en su memoria, atesorándolo.

No le gustaba el rojo.

Era el color de la sangre derramada por sus padres, la que salió del cuerpo de Itachi, la que escapaba de su cuerpo en cada herida.

Solo le gustaba cuando era Sakura la que lo vestía, cuando aparecía en su rostro en un tono suave decorando sus mejillas con dulzura.

El azul por el contrario era el tono del cielo, del mar, de la paz-

Le gustaban especialmente los azulejos.

Aves azules.

Libertad e inmensidad.

Pensándolo seriamente aquel dibujo le faltaba unos pequeños azulejos, le propondría a sus pequeños artistas su idea.

-¡Padre! ¡Estas quedándote atrás! –Atsuko sonreía burlona al acercarse para tomarlo de la mano –La bebé tiene antojo de ensalada de tomate.

Sasuke era feliz.

Sakura se sentía dichosa.

Entre azul y rojo.

Violeta, la tomo delicadamente en sus manos para darle alcance a su familia.

-Sakura.

-¿Si, Sasuke –kun? –Se detuvo siendo sorprendida por un pequeño beso en los labios al tiempo que le ofrecían una bella flor.

-Gracias. –Contesto sonrojada.

-Awww. –Escucho de fondo a su progenie enternecida. Oculto avergonzada su rostro en el pecho de su marido –amaba la palabra –que la abrazo.

Nota: Mi participación para el mes de Sasusaku.

Son diferentes historias con o sin relación cronológica.

Dedicado a Sasusaku Eternal Love, a todos sus miembros.


	2. Tarde

Tarde.

Esperaba no llegar tarde de nuevo, parecía que las malas costumbres de su maestro se le contagiaron en algún momento de las últimas semanas.

Sus pasos descendieron en velocidad, mientras su respiración se volvía más pausada, no tenía prisa en realidad, nadie lo esperaba de regreso en su casa.

Se detuvo.

Nadie lo esperaba.

Guardo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón reanudando su marcha sintiéndose inútil, solitario y sin mentirse a si mismo desolado.

La guerra término llevándose con ella lo que restaba de su corazón, su alma quedo fragmentada y su mera existencia quedo ligada solo a una tierra que no sentía suya.

¿Por qué se quedo?

Quizás porque era lo único cercano que podría conocer como un hogar pero tantas memorias, tanto llanto, tanto dolor, tanto de tanto.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Llegas tarde. –La suave voz femenina lo saco de sus autodestructivos pensamientos, levanto la vista para encontrarse a la hermosa joven que lo recibía, su sonrisa tímida, esos ojos verdes expectantes y ese pequeño diamante que adornaba su frente permanentemente. –Bienvenido a casa. –Pronunció con firmeza levantando la bolsa llena de víveres que portaba.

No sabía cuánto valor tuvo que reunir para presentarse de esa forma pero el ligero temblor de su cuerpo le indico que aun estaba insegura de que su presencia fuera bien recibida. Se acerco con una pequeña convicción en algún pedazo de su corazón: Si tenía una razón para quedarse. Ella.

La estaba esperando, necesitaba que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso, que fuera ella la que lo recibiera en su calor.

Quería seguir siendo el cobarde, permitir que esa dulce muchacha lo salvara.

No le importaba ser la princesa en peligro con tal de ver su lado valeroso.

Se quedaba por ella.

-He vuelto a casa. –Dijo al quedar frente a frente sin sonrisas pero con calma. Sakura supo leerlo dado que sonrió alegremente, no hubo besos –aun –ni abrazos románticos solo complicidad.

Era suficiente tenía demasiadas heridas que sanar.

Pero la certeza de que lo esperaría le daba fuerzas.

Nunca sería tarde para comenzar de nuevo con la persona amada.


	3. Eleuterofobia

Eleuterofobia.

Los días se volvían cada vez más largos mientras que las pesadillas reducían las noches a unas pocas horas, su cuerpo estaba cansado y su mente no encontraba paz.

¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante?

La fuerza del odio y la venganza abandonaron su cuerpo con lentitud dejando un vacio en su corazón, su sueño de último momento de convertirse en Hokage fue aplastado estrepitosamente.

¿En qué pensaba?

¿Cómo podría competir contra Naruto? Quien a lo largo de ese par de años que estuvo fuera fue ganándose de a poco la admiración y el cariño de la aldea. Mientras que él solo logro la desconfianza de todos.

Decepcionado de todo, así se sentía.

Si tenía un lugar en la aldea era gracias a su equipo, esos idiotas que seguían rondándolo con insistencia.

Estúpidos.

¿No se daban cuenta de que perdían el tiempo?

Había ganado su "libertad" a través de la guerra.

El ser "libre" del rencor, del odio, del miedo, de la sangre, de sí mismo.

Pero entonces: ¿Quién era él bajo todas esas capas?

Le daba miedo la libertad porque tenía que decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante, solo, sin una meta, sin una guía, sin nada.

La libertad como capacidad de decisión es un arma de doble filo, te vuelves responsables de tus actos cuales quieran que estos sean.

La vida de sus padres termino por Itachi, su hermano por las suyas. Intento acabar con la aldea que lo vio nacer, con sus compañeros, con ella. Todo por ser prisionero del odio.

Ella, sin duda era una prisionera como él.

Sus cadenas, sus grilletes no eran más que sus sentimientos por él.

Las suyas sin duda era la culpa.

-Sasuke –kun. –Escucho su voz acercarse tímidamente, de nuevo entraba en su hogar sin su permiso con esa sonrisa nerviosa que se extendía al posar sus ojos en los suyos.

-Fuera. –Dijo girándose en la cama para darle la espalda.

-Es un hermoso día para estar encerrado. –Llevaba consigo una cesta llena de panes que olían sabroso, Sasuke no pudo evitar inhalar profundo –Mi madre me ha estado enseñando como preparar pan…

Se levanto con la simple idea de complacerla para que se fuera más rápido pero al verla supo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-He limpiado un poco la cocina, has descuidado la limpieza podrías enfermarte. –La muchacha usaba un vestido veraniego que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de un suave color rojo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad –He hablado con Naruto y pensamos que sería bueno que salieras más.

-No quiero.

-¿No quieres o no puedes? –Interrogo con curiosidad –Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La pregunta lo hizo reflexionar. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un cobarde? Negándose a contestarse enfoco su mirada en la chica.

-Eres una molestia. –Sin duda no esperaba que la chica se lanzara a abrazarlo – ¿Qué haces?

-Está todo bien, Sasuke –kun. Estoy aquí para ti.

Sakura dejo atrevidamente un beso en su mejilla al separarse con la mirada llena de comprensión –No tengas miedo. Puedes sostenerte de mí.

La verdadera libertad es el poder elegir tus cadenas, Sasuke sonrío al dejar caer su frente sobre uno de sus hombros, no importaba convertirse en prisionero de su cálido corazón.

Las fobias se definían como un miedo irracional.

Su miedo a ser libre era ridículo, estúpido, vergonzoso.

Por eso no podía dejar que la molesta –pero necesaria –Sakura se enterara.

-¿Qué más trajiste?

Fue como un detonante maravilloso, sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción mientras que la sonrisa de sus labios se expresaba en cada parte de su ser.

-Mucho amor. –Se atrevió a decir para sonrojarse un segundo después, aparentemente hablo antes de pensar, sin filtro, con libertad.

Deseaba ser parte de esa libertad.

Ser libre como un ave azul y cada día decidir volver al nido donde lo estaría esperando ella pero primero tenía que romper los grilletes y aprender a volar.

Eleuterofobia: Miedo a la Libertad.


	4. There was no warning

There was no warning.

El sol empezaba a descender hacia las montañas mientras un pequeño niño de diez años corría apresurado a su hogar, su respiración agitada, los cabellos húmedos por la lluvia y una mirada alegre en sus ojos negros.

-He vuelto a casa. –Grito al entrar quitándose los zapatos.

-Bienvenido a casa. –Una mujer apareció por el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la sala con una sonrisa maternal en los labios. –Mira nada más como estas, hijo.

-No es nada, _okasan._ Me caí mientras salía del campo de entrenamiento –Dijo soltándose de las delicadas manos de su madre – ¿_Niisan_, ya ha vuelto a casa?

-No, Itachi estará ocupado hasta la tarde. Ve a darte un baño para que vengas a merendar. –El niño asintió obediente dirigiéndose a paso firme a su cuarto.

Tomo una camisa negra junto con unos pantalones apresuradamente, escucho cuando su madre dirigirse a la entrada, seguramente su hermano ya había llegado.

-_Niisan. _–Llamo emocionado solo para encontrarse con unos llorosos ojos verdes. – ¿Sakura? –Reconoció rápidamente a la pequeña que estudiaba con él en la academia.

-Uh. Hola, Sasuke –kun. –La niña se ruborizo levemente cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda.

- ¿Se conocen? –Itachi se asomo con una bandeja llena de dulces que levanto al momento de que su hermano menor lo abrazo por la cintura –Ven, Sakura.

El mayor camino hacia la cocina donde su madre preparaba los utensilios sonriendo más de lo usual, Sasuke encontró extraño la presencia de la niña en su casa pero su familia parecía complacida.

-No seas tímida, cielo. –Sakura sonrió suavemente al sentarse en la mesa –Ya le he avisado a tus padres que estas con nosotros.

-Gracias, Mikoto –sama. –Pronuncio en voz baja al centrar sus ojos en el niño mayor –Gracias, Itachi –san.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke tomando algunas galletas y mirando con desconfianza a su compañera.

-Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad por unas encomiendas así que le toca quedarse sola en casa pero cuando estaba por el bosque unos ninjas renegados la atacaron…

-Itachi –san me salvo. Es impresionante, acabo con esos sujetos muy rápido. –Hablo con emoción la chiquilla halagando al mayor de los hermanos. –Eres increíble, Itachi –san.

-Así es, _niisan._ Es el mejor –Concordó Sasuke. –Pero yo seré mejor que él.

-Seguro que si, Sasuke –kun. –Apoyo Sakura ruborizada –Es el primero de nuestra clase. –Dijo a los demás.

-Lo sé. Ese es mi niño. –Comento Mikoto con un tono orgulloso al despeinar cariñosamente al chico –Tú también eres una niña muy lista, Sasuke me ha comentado que vas muy bien en los planes de estrategia.

-Oh. –Sakura se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al saber que el niño que le gustaba hablaba de ella con su mamá. –No soy muy fuerte pero quiero poder proteger a mi familia.

-Ese es el mejor incentivo que puedas tener. –Declaro Itachi con una sonrisa. –Mis disculpas, tengo que ponerme al día con algunas actividades. –Beso a su madre en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

-Ustedes también deben hacer la tarea de la academia después pueden jugar todo lo que quieran. Sasuke, llévala a tu habitación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin replicarle a su progenitora, no le agradaba mucho las visitas cuando le quitaban la oportunidad de pasar valioso tiempo con su hermano pero no era tan maleducado como para ignorar a la niña que estaba frente a él. Su cabello rosado corto a los hombros y unos ojos verdes muy expresivos, no le costaba para nada darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Ven. –Dijo comenzando a caminar esperando a que lo siguiera, la escucho disculparse para luego ir detrás. –Esta es mi habitación.

Sakura la observo con verdadera curiosidad, las paredes blancas, la cama de azul, un estante con diversos libros, algunos kunai regados por el suelo y una caja donde desbordaban juguetes.

-Ha esa niña le gusta Sasuke. –Comento Itachi desde la sala al verlos practica en el patio de la casa. Una sonrisa suave en sus labios al ver a su hermanito compartir con alguien de su misma edad.

-Es muy bonita, sería una nuera dulce. –Replico Mikoto con una sonrisa emocionada –Solo tengo que convencer a sus padres de que la dejen visitarnos con mayor frecuencia.

Itachi negó levemente ante el entusiasmo de su madre y compadeció a la pobre Sakura quien posiblemente se vería intimidada por las desbordantes atenciones de la Uchiha.

-¿Y tu papá? –Pregunto con curiosidad al caer la noche.

-Está en una misión muy importante y secreta porque es uno de los mejores de Konoha. –Declaro orgulloso el chiquillo.

-Todos en tu familia parecen ser muy buenos. –Concordó maravillada la de ojos verdes –Debe ser tranquilo vivir aquí. –Sasuke levanto una ceja confundido por su comentario –Es que mamá ni papá son ninjas entonces a veces me preocupo mucho cuando salen y me tengo que quedar sola en la casa, no soy muy fuerte y me da miedo que les pase algo pero si viviéramos aquí no tendría de que preocuparme.

Sasuke medito sus palabras un momento, ciertamente para él no existía lugar más seguro en el mundo que su casa con su padre fuerte, su cariñosa madre y su habilidoso hermano, sabía con una fe ciega infantil que nunca estaría en peligro con ellos pero entendía el sentimiento de Sakura. A la cual aprendió a tolerar, no estaba tan mal para ser una niña.

-Aquí no hay peligro, si tienes miedo puedes venir. Yo te protegeré. –Declaro con un tono de autosuficiencia, no comprendía porque las mejillas de Sakura se ponían rojas con tanta frecuencia pero estaba seguro de que le gustaba su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sasuke –kun.

Nota: Traducido como "Aquí no hay peligro".


End file.
